battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcer
The Announcer is the host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with a robotic-sort of voice. He made a short appearance on Inanimate Insanity when Nickel exclaims he didn't want to be on Battle for Dream Island. Episode History Take the Plunge: Part 1 Announcer is the last object to appear. He falls from the sky after Eraser said he would do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, or Spongy. Then he tells Eraser that he's in luck, because they're building an island of luxury called Dream Island which includes a 5 star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. Then he answers Eraser that the island costs not even a penny then he gets the other 20 contestants to stand on a wooden bar. At the end, Pin and Leafy are the only 2 standing and he states that both win the challenge to start a much larger longer battle. Take the Plunge: Part 2 Since everybody was arguing about what the team names should be, he decides to name the teams himself, naming Pin's team the Squishy Cherries and Leafy's team the Squashy Grapes. Later he announces that the challenge is a race across the Goiky Canal. When the challenge ends, he announces that the Squishy Cherries are the winner for being the ones who broke the ribbon. Barriers and Pitfalls The Announcer tells Pin that, since she was the only one to break the ribbon in the previous episode, she did better than the rest and won a Win Token. He then announces for Cake at Stake, but not before they get all of the other contestants. He then starts declaring people who got zero votes, but his throwing speed was too fast that the cake was hitting contestants in the face. After Coiny is declared safe, the Announcer recommends that he should "turn down the throwing speed of the tosser." He then announces that Snowball is safe at zero. He then announces that Tennis Ball is safe at one vote. "So is 'sam,' whoever 'sam' is." When Flower threatens to crush him with her Announcer Crusher if she got elimintated, the Announcer states that it is "too bad for me." After Cake at Stake is over, the Announcer announces the next contest, but he said that before the 'o' gets on the screen, he has to say something else. He tells the Cherries that if they do not find their missing team member within the next hour, their team automatically loses. He then tells the 'O' to come on over, and is not seen for the rest of the episode until the end. No More Snow! Announcer was hiding beside a tree while Ruby and Book were running with Evil Leafy chasing them for brief appearance. It's a Monster When the FreeSmart Supervan enters the desert, Announcer can be seen in a distance. Quotes *"Well, than you're in luck." - Episode 1a (Take the Plunge : Part 1) *"...row it across the Goiky Canal" - Episode 1b (Take the Plunge : Part 2) *"...speed of the tosser." - Episode 2 (Barriers and Pitfalls) *"Sorry, Woody. You didn't not ain't get no any none of nothing." - Episode 5 (Bridge Crossing) *"Good bye, Golf Ball, or GBGB for short." - Episode 11 (Lofty) *"Spectacular vomit art"- Episode 14 (Half a Loaf is Better Than None) *"That Clumsy Tennis Ball" - Episode 20 (Gardening Hero) *"What's this? An Imposter?" - Episode 23 (Hurtful!) *"Luckily, I have a David Cloner." - Episode 24 (Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *"Firey, you too, or you'll destroy yourself." - Episode 25 (Return of the Hang Glider) Trivia *Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, and annoyance. *The Announcer does not cry tears, instead, he cries acid capable of destroying people (as shown in episode 19 with David, Rocky, and Ice Cube). *As of episode 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within: He comes from space and travelled far to get to Earth. **He loves earth especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **He is kept on Earth by "various substances" in his innards that have a repulsion towards Earth. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each. *In episode 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Firey and Flower have made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. *The bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were built by the Announcer. *The Announcer could have been inspired by the Producer Jew Producer on Drawn Together. * In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the Speaker is revealed to be a liar. Here is a list of his lies in this episode. 1. Saying that he sold all the recovery centers when he did not. 2. Saying that Leafy is dead forever. 3. Saying that BFDI is cancelled when it is not. 4. Saying It's Free, In Episode 1, and Saying it costs Money is Episode 25. * He has never actually had a full conversation with any Contestant *The Speaker didn't return for Season 2 is because he was taken away with the other speaker boxes. *According to Mystique Island, another show, the Announcer has a nephew and a niece. Gallery Acidtest.png|Ice Cube, Rocky, and David getting killed by the Announcer's acid. Announcer_Diagonal_.png|Announcer Diaganol Announcer_is_in_da_treez!!!.png|Book and Ruby fleeing from Evil Leafy. Note the announcer behind the trees. Announcer.png ACC.jpg cake a!.jpg leaf and acc.PNG|Leafy, 7th place earns you 6 points. Image.clapleafy.jpg|Be quiet, Leafy image.somethingmoredifferent.jpg|Wanna hear something more different? image.speakers.jpg|Anyway we got 816 votes. image.spikeyspeaker.jpg|Would you please stop distracting me? image.nowwedo.jpg|Now we do. Yu.JPG|Announcer in the desert Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Speaker Box Category:Non-Contestants Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Gray Category:Killers Category:None